Force of the Past
by reverik
Summary: To change the future, the past must be changed. Join Anakin, Ashoka, Luke and Obi-Wan as changes come to the Star Wars universe. Watch as enemies become allies, friends become foes.
1. Chapter 1

**Had an inspiration for a new story. Yes, I have some uncompleted stories I know. I'm still working on them. I am just having a bit of inspiration/writers block with those stories. **

* * *

"Sky-Guy watch out!" Ashoka called out to her master as she blocked a blaster bolt from a droid. Rex shot the droid as they were slowly being pushed back.

"Everyone fall back." Anakin called out seeing no way to victory at this point. The clones started walking backwards as they kept shooting trying to create distance, once they got to the mountains they ran back, using the hills as cover as they covered enough ground to regroup.

"That was a close one. That new droid is going to be a problem." Captain Rex said. The mission on a unnamed moon was to shut down a droid factory, said to be building a prototype droid. Similar to the Droideka with its ability to have a shield but it was designed like a B2 Super Battle droid allowing it to walk with an ongoing shield.

"How many casualties?" Anakin asked as he tries to figure out a strategy to get into that factory and shut it down.

"35 and counting. We couldn't even get through their shields. Without the Droideka's weakness to having to power down its shield to move, that new droid is almost impossible to defeat." Captain Rex sighs.

"I have an idea. If we can't get through on the ground, perhaps we can through the sky. Captain Rex, have them load a shuttle completely full of artillery shells and get me a pilot droid that I can remote into." Anakin gives the order. Captain Rex salutes and leaves to fulfill his orders.

After about twenty minutes a shuttle lands on the ground filled with artillery shells. A pilot droid steps out and Anakin programs him to connect to a specific remote. The pilot droid enters the Shuttle and it takes off following Anakin's commands via the remote. Anakin navigates the shuttle towards the factory, using the force to avoid the anti-aircraft bolts firing at the shuttle. Halfway there Anakin feels something coming through the Force. Something strange but oddly familiar. A bright light flashes and the shuttle gets damaged. The shuttle crashes, and thus explodes brightly several miles off target.

The light dims and in its place is what looks like some kind of blueish-greenish portal.

"Blast what now?" Anakin says as the strange feeling gets stronger. Shortly after, the millennium falcon emerges from the portal and the portal closes behind it.

"That's a Corellian freighter by the looks of it." Captain Rex says as he watches the ship fly out of the portal.

The Millennium Falcon circles around and open fires on the new Battle Droids destroying them as their shields fail to protect them from the ships ammunition.

"Well it doesn't appear to be reinforcements for the Seps." Rex said as he watches the onslaught.

"Then let's continue with our mission. All troops advance!" Anakin says as he starts running back to the battlefield with his padawan and clone troops close behind.

As they crossed the bridge towards the factory the Millennium Falcon pulls up and turns as its door opens mid-air. In the dark is a silhouette. As regular B1 Battle droids walk up there's a spark of a lightsaber and green light fills the darkness. The mysterious lightsaber wielding user jumps down and uses the force to cushion his landing and he lunges towards the battle droids cutting them to pieces. Anakin and Ashoke ignite their lightsabers and join in the fight assisting the mysterious force user. The clones open fire, being careful not to hit the two Jedi and the stranger.

* * *

Meanwhile…..

Palpatine is in his chambers when he feels a shudder in the Force. Something happened. Something disastrous to his plans. Palpatine scowls as he tries to figure out what happened. He closes his eyes and focuses on the disturbance. Something happened on Anakin's mission. Did he die? No, he's very much alive. Good.

He feels another presence. A strange presence but one similar to Anakin's. Palpatine opens his eyes frustrated, more confused then when he started. He grabs his holocommunicator and puts his sith robes on. He calls Count Dooku.

"I sense our factory is under attack. You will not make it in time to save it, but there's a new force user. He's not jedi, at least not the Jedi you have fought or used to fighting. I want you to capture him and figure out why he's here." Darth Sidious commanded.

"Yes my Master." Count Dooku responds with a bow as the communicator shuts off.

* * *

End of Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2: Who is the Mysterious Jedi?

The mysterious force user fights about as well as Anakin and Ashoka can but there's some stuff lacking, almost as if his training was rushed and unfinished but just enough for him to continue on.

"Who exactly are you?" Anakin asks the stranger as they push forward into the factory.

"I'd prefer to talk after we win the battle." The stranger throws his saber at a sniper droid, cutting it in half. The lightsaber circles back around and the stranger catches it.

Captain Rex catches up with the trio and throws some grenades. "What's the plan?"

Anakin starts to speak "We need to cont-"

"Hand me some grenades and get out of my way." The stranger grabs some grenades from Rex through the force, not really trusting any of the clones. Before anyone could protest, the stranger force leaps over the droids and tosses the grenades down a ventilation shaft. "I suggest falling back. Like now." He says.

Rex motions for his troops to fall back out of the factory as the grenades start to explode. Within moments the fire backs up, destroying the machines creating the droids and starts crumbling the walls. As they make their escape the building is literally trying to bury them alive, but everyone makes it out alive.

"What was that? You could've killed us!" Anakin says to the stranger as they catch their breath.

"But did we die?!" The stranger responds with a cocky smirk which leads to Ashoka chuckling.

"He seems to have a lot in common with you Master." Ashoka smirks at Anakin.

"Not now Snips." Anakin glares at Ashoka which leads to her rolling her eyes.

"Let's get to my ship. And then we can talk." The stranger says walking towards where the Falcon ended up landing.

"What makes you think we're going anywhere with you?" Anakin glares at the stranger.

"Because you're curious. That's who you are. And you won't find out anything from me out here. So I suggest you follow me. Alone." The stranger says.

"Not without a couple of clones." Anakin says.

"You may bring ONE and only ONE. Make it someone you trust completely." The stranger says.

"Come along Rex. Let's see what this guy has got to say." Anakin says as the four of them make their way to the falcon.

When they board the stranger turns around. "My name is Luke." He pauses and thinks for a moment. "Luke Skywalker."

"Skywalker? Are you trying to tell me we are related? Like you're my long lost brother or something?" Anakin says getting annoyed.

"No… I'm the kid that my mother, her name is Padme, gave birth to. I am your son. I came from the future to give a warning." Luke says pulling a Jedi Holocron out of his bag. "So you don't think I'm trying to deceive you, please, open this yourself." He points to Ashoka.

Ashoka kneels and concentrates as the holocron opens and a hologram of Obi-Wan comes up looking grave.

"This is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. I regret to report that both our Jedi Order and the Republic have fallen, with the dark shadow of the Empire rising to take their place. This message is a warning and reminder to any surviving Jedi; Trust in the Force. Do not return to the temple, that time is past. And our future, is uncertain. We will each be challenged, our trust, our faith, our friendships, but we must persevere. And in time, a new hope will emerge."

The hologram fades. "What happened? You can't forge a holocron so are you telling me the Republic and the Jedi fall? How?" Anakin says.

"Well.. Three people are involved in direct causation as they worked to do it. Darth Sidious, whom you know as Chancellor Palpatine, along with the clones and Darth Vader." Luke says.

"Whoa whoa whoa. The Clones would never betray the Republic!" Captain Rex jumps in.

"Not of their own free will. Kaminoans were tricked. They thought the jedi asked them to do it in case there was a rogue Jedi. Whom they thought was the Jedi ordering everything is actually Count Dooku. Anyway, each and every clone has an inhibitor chip, and when given a specific order, not going to say it so I don't trigger Rex's, but it's order 65 + 1." Luke says "When that order is given, they're forced to gun down their Jedi leaders as the chips makes them see the Jedi as traitors to the Republic."

"And who is this Darth Vader? I never heard of him." Ashoka says trying to take in everything.

"You know his old name when he was a Jedi." Luke said.

"Wait, this guy betrayed his own people?! Who is this villain?" Anakin growls.

"That villain…. Is you." Luke looks at Anakin as his face turns to shock.

"What? That can't be! You must be mistaken." Anakin growls.

"I'm afraid I'm not. For one, you told me as much after you cut my hand off. You started having force visions of your wife, Padme, dying in child birth. You couldn't find an answer until Darth Sidious offered you one, but it required joining him. You didn't at first and reported him to Master Windu. Windu defeated him and was about to kill him, but in desperation, you cut Windu's hand off and Sidious electrocuted him through a window." Luke says.

"For one, thanks for revealing my secret to Rex and my padawan. Second, there's no way I turned to the dark side of the force." Anakin growls.

Luke sighs. "I was afraid you wouldn't believe me. Here." Luke puts down another holocron. "You wanna do the honors this time?"

Anakin nods and concentrates, opening the holocron. This one has a security footage of the temple. We can see clones marching in and open fire on the Jedi masters. On another angle, we see the younglings hiding in the training room when Anakin comes into view.

"Master Skywalker" One of the kids say "There are to many of them. What do we do sir?"

Anakin ignites his lightsaber and the footage shows as Anakin starts attacking and killing the younglings.

After that is completed the footage ends and the holocron closes.


	3. Chapter 3: Ambush

Anakin falls to his knees, Ashoka gasps and Rex's eyes widen.

"That's…. Kinda hard to believe, but I guess you must be telling the truth. I sense no deception coming from you." Anakin sighs.

"Which is why I am here. I hoped I could stop you from turning to the Dark Side, and prevent the Empire from gaining power." Luke says holding out his robotic arm for his father.

Anakin takes it and stand up. "So, how'd you gain your hardware? I got mine after a fight with Count Dooku." He says showing his robotic arm.

"I uh… Well I got it after a fight with Darth Vader. Luke shrugs.

Just as Anakin was about to keep asking questions, the intercom buzzes. "We got Separatist ships dropping out of Hyperspace, they're cutting us off from the fleet!"

"Man the guns." Luke says to Anakin. "Han, set course for Hoth."

Luke and Anakin rush to where the gun seats are, and they start firing on the vulture droids who are descending onto the Falcon. The Falcon lunges forward trying to get to an open place to jump to Hyperspace. Han sees a gap in between the Separatist's ships and decides that's the best route.

"Hold on, it's gonna be a bumpy ride!" Han says as he flies towards the ships. Just as it looks like they're gonna make it a stray shot hits their engine.

"Blast. We're hit. I gotta put her down!" Han navigates to a small, uninhabited planet that his sensors indicate is survivable. As the Falcon enters the atmosphere they get hit again, losing even more stability.

"At least the heat shields are working." Han grumbles as the heat shields prevent them from burning up as they are now basically falling to the planet surface.

"Strap in. We're gonna crash. All engines are nonoperational." Han says into the intercom as he sees the surface coming up quickly. "Chewie, deploy air flaps and the air brakes." Chewie roars and hits the buttons. As the flaps and air brakes engage the Falcon starts to slow down before impact. Unfortunately, at that speed the flaps don't last long and they rip off the Falcon, still over 30 miles over the planet surface and the Falcon begins picking speed back up.

Ashoka frowns and closes her eyes and concentrates as she stretches her hand out. Han looks at his dashboard confused as the Falcon starts slowing down right before impact with the surface. Han lowers the landing gear and except for some sliding on the gear once they touched down, it was a fairly smooth landing.

"Huh…." Han says, a bit confused but grateful.

Anakin, Ashoka, Luke and Rex leave the Falcon as a Separatist transport lands about 100 feet away.

"Han, Chewie, see about getting the Falcon back in the air. We'll deal with this." Luke says igniting his lightsaber. Three figures step out of the transport. Anakin and Ashoka recognize them instantly. Count Dooku, General Greivous, and Assaj Ventress.

"Kill Skywalker and his Padawan… I will take care of the newcomer." Dooku says as all three ignite their lightsabers. Anakin and Ashoka ignite their lightsabers.

"Rex, we'll hold them off. Go help fix the ship for a hasty retreat." Anakin orders.

"Copy that general." Rex runs back to the ship to help. The jedi and sith converge in the middle. Ventress fighting Ashoka, Greivous fighting Anakin, and Count Dooku fighting Luke.

"Master Skywalker, your lightsaber will be an excellent addition to my collection." General Greivous says as his top arms start to spin the two lightsabers they're holding in circles as he approaches Anakin.

"Not today!" Anakin says as he force pushes Greivous back and responds with a flurry of lightsaber strikes of his own.

"Padawan Tano is it? You're a fool to stand in our way." Ventress hisses at Ashoka as Ventress jumps and spins with her lightsabers over Ashoka, hoping to get her from above but Ashoka manages to roll out of the way just in time and respond by leaping back towards Ventress and swing her lightsabers down as she lands, Ventress barely blocking in time.

"Count Dooku. I've heard about you. I must say, you're much uglier than how Obi-Wan said when recounting the battles between the two of you." Luke smirks as he tries to do a sideswipe with his lightsaber but Dooku easily blocks it.

"Mock all you want; the outcome won't change. You'll be leaving here with me." Dooku shoots lightning at Luke but Luke deflects it with his lightsaber just in time.

"Ah, so I'm your target. Interesting. Darth Sidious send you?" Luke outstretches his hand, sending sand and rocks towards Dooku. Dooku extends his hand out as well, the wall of sand and rocks move around him as he creates a force shield to redirect the sand and stone around him.

"Ah so you know of my master. I'm sure he'll be very interested in the news." Dooku smirks. It was at this time the three jedi see what has been going on. As the battle rages on, Greivous and Ventress are moving their battle partners away from the center, far away from Luke.

Dooku hits a button on his wrist and two droids carrying elctrostaffs jump off a nearby cliff and land behind Luke. The droids swing at Luke and Luke blocks with his lightsaber, leaving him open for Dooku to hit him with his force lightning. As Luke redirects his lightsaber to try to stop Dooku, the droids hit him in the back with their staffs. Luke gives a scream right before the world goes black.

Anakin fights and catches a glimpse of Luke being lifted by the force and brought to the Separatist transport.

"NO!" Anakin says as he force pushes Greivous as hard as he can. Greivous gets launched multiple feet back as the transport takes off. Dooku force lifts Greivous to the transport and Ventress kicks Ashoka right before jumping aboard the transport and it takes off as Anakin and Ashoka watch helplessly from the surface.

As they watch Clone transports arrive to pick them up and assist.


End file.
